


[ART] Who's Your Malcolm?

by stlouisphile



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stlouisphile/pseuds/stlouisphile
Summary: When's *your* birthday? You can leave your BD and Who's Your Malcolm in the comments.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depending on which month you're born, there's a very special "Malcolm" for you.


	2. Who's Your Ainsley?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ainsley Whitly, rising reporter, daughter of an infamous serial killer, "the normal Whitly" who once told her brother to not be infected by their father, to not visit him. 
> 
> But then, Ainsley visits the Surgeon, interviews him and slowly becomes "His Girl." What memories is Ainsley suppressing about "Mr. Boots?" did anyone else come through the "murder tunnel" to visit the Whitly homestead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started creating these earlier this year. Ainsley is Chapter Two but she is the last one I made. For some reason, I just couldn't remember to create her birthday poster or just couldn't think of all the highlights for her off the top of my head. All the Who's Your...come from my memories of the characters, what really jumps out at me when I think of them. I hope that makes sense. It's what impressed me sorta like a light-bulb memory.  
> Malcolm was the first, and easily had twelve "highlights" so quickly. Can't wait to watch and create these for Season Two of Prodigal Son!


	3. Who's Your Gil?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That fateful night patrolmen Gil Arroyo took the warning of a ten year old boy and arrested "The Surgeon," which no doubt helped his career and made a big enemy out of Detective Owen Shannon.


	4. Who's Your Martin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin Whitly, high society, successful surgeon, serial killer, father, husband. 
> 
> He'll happily share his spork with you...but don't piss him off, he's extremely dangerous and would most likely take your eyes out. With his bare hands.


	5. Who's Your Dani?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani Powell, Detective. 
> 
> Listen, she grew up in the Bronx, she takes no guff and will put handcuffs on you quicker than you can blink an eye. Ask Malcolm, she's cuffed him at least twice (one edited out from episode.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica Whitly, part of the 1% who had her whole world shredded to pieces when her husband was found to be "The Surgeon" She's a pill taking, day, night, drinker who loves her children and loathes her ex-husband. 
> 
> What month is she for you?


	7. Who's Your Edrisa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Edrisa Tanaka, 
> 
> She's a little quirky, and if given half the chance would read fan fiction about ex-FBI agent, NYPD profiler Malcolm Bright in a heart beat. She might get on JT's last nerve, but in the end, Edrisa is and always will be the number one person to have Malcolm's back.


	8. Who's Your JT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JT Tarmel may have really disliked Malcolm's Bright's entire being at the beginning, but if push comes to shove, he has admitted that Malcolm Bright is one of the team. Now that he and Tally are expecting "the thing's the size of a peanut," JT Tarmel will have his work life and home life more important to him for a myriad bunch of reasons.
> 
> Who's your Justin Timberlake?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for viewing, KUDOS, and comments always appreciated.


End file.
